


[Podfic] Bend Around the Wind

by Aerielle



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 15-20 Hours, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 51
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle/pseuds/Aerielle
Summary: A few months after the battle of New York the God Loki appears back on Stark Tower under chaotic circumstances. This time however he is on the run. Tony Stark gets caught up in the crossfire and is taken along with the Aesir. Can the two of them ever make truce in order to get away? And even if they do, how does one escape from such a dark corner of the universe, when they are so very far away from the Nine Realms, that not even Loki knows the way back home. But first, they need to survive.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bend Around the Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896) by [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya). 



> Hello all!  
> I have FINALLY finished this epic project that has kept me thoroughly entertained for the past 2 years :D  
> I am so excited to finally be able to share it.
> 
> Scyllaya, thank you so much for allowing me to take on this project (way back whenever it was I asked you, not knowing what an obsession it would start).  
> I really hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed making it. It and any other audio fics I create, wouldn't have existed without your story.
> 
> I have all the chapters recorded and they are 75% edited. I'm going to post them here one by one as I finish the final edit of each.  
> Once that's done I will work out how to combine the files and zip them so the whole thing can be downloaded in bulk.
> 
> I hope you like it :)  
> Enjoy!

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around the Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 12:44

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5vae6iilszc5dit/Chapter_01.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	2. Sands of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Here is chapter 2, enjoy :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

**Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 16:30

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nuw29sb6om4lb2a/Chapter_02.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	3. In a Galaxy Far Far Awy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 3 guys!  
> Hope you enjoy it :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

**Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 13:21

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kydqhs17z1s7rbz/Chapter_03.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	4. Tally Marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya :)
> 
> Chapter 4, enjoy!

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

**Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 17:30

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5fvog5x1qk7qe7g/Chapter_04.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	5. Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya :)
> 
> Chapter 5, enjoy!

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

**Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 17:06

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2et8b6uhej55l0k/Chapter_05.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	6. The Great Escape Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, here's chapter 6 :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 15:28

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/05wrygglu911jc8/Chapter_06.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	7. The Great Escape Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand chapter 7, bringing part 2 :)  
> Enjoy!

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

**Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 17:42

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/490mce1m5smdpas/Chapter_07.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	8. The Pirates of the Cassiopeia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8, hope you like it!  
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos and commented, the feedback is welcome and thoroughly appreciated :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

**Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 15:01

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yae5p6zzlglsne2/Chapter_08.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	9. Survival of the Fittest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 ")
> 
> Enjoy!

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

**Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 18:09

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k66myy4h6f0mmny/Chapter_09.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	10. Jack In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 :)  
> Hope you like it!

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

**Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 14:10

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yo4vtleibxd3s0y/Chapter_10.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	11. Alyndor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so much for all your comments and kudos.   
> There's like a butterfly explosion every time it happens ^-^ .
> 
> Hope you enjoy chapter 11 :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 16:56

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3g54p7f85258me1/Chapter_11.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	12. Time Is On My Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 for your listening pleasure :D

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 17:07

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dk2y9g4tslbgpp8/Chapter_12.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	13. The Tale of Galand Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13  
> Hope you're all still enjoying the show :)  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: The original version of this chapter was inadvertently uploaded as a wav file instead of an mp3, this has now been corrected.
> 
> Thank you to the kind person who alerted me to this :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 15:32

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q39tgzlqhjfon8f/Chapter_13.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	14. The Tale of Galand Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Hope you are all having a good Easter long weekend, if you have one, or just a great weekend if not :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 17:43

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/77txu9dggfvalf0/Chapter_14.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	15. Benefit Of The Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15!
> 
> Enjoy at your leisure with my thanks ;D

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 18:09

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/92wnjhkls88j41i/Chapter_15.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	16. Red And Gold Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> I hope you are all taking care of yourselves during the anxiety that is the Endgame release.  
> Hope this helps :)  
> Enjoy!

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 22:47

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5zx7b3orljhrmp0/Chapter_16.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	17. Red And Gold Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter to keep you warm :D  
> Enjoy!

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

**Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 17:49

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ms28r334w5szgso/Chapter_17.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	18. Gift Of The Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again :)
> 
> Happy early Mothersday for the mothers out there!
> 
> Hope you enjoy chapter 18.

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 17:18

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ro47pl3tdcv7au3/Chapter_18.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	19. Trickster Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 26:00

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/eyd4h9plyuyfpon/Chapter_19.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	20. Juyu And Bee Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all still enjoying yourselves :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

**Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 16:27

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1819hsbf1umuteg/Chapter_20.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	21. Juyu And Bee Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all :)  
> Hope you're enjoying the ride!
> 
> Edit: I was alerted that there may be some issue downloading this chapter.  
> because of that, I have re-saved and re-uploaded the file.  
> Please let me know if you have any more issues with it.

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 19:32

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oqd9o8hqcuou92u/Chapter_21-2.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	22. Juyu And Bee Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> Part 3 of our girls introduction :)  
> Enjoy!

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 18:51

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oo40uu2u4uzosgp/Chapter_22.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	23. Runaways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23!  
> Enjoy :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

**Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 24:27

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3p4c9c0psrjh445/Chapter_23.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	24. Subconciously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24.  
> If there is a long weekend where you are, I hope you enjoy it :) .
> 
> If not, a weekend is still pretty good ;)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 20:12

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ac4eka4s6zcjb6d/Chapter_24.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	25. Icarus Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> Hope you're still enjoying this space odyssey as much as I am :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 23:14

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ik2oby2jtm4ihq1/Chapter_25.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	26. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I wanted to take a sec to thank everyone for bearing with me on the audio inconsistencies in these earlier chapters as they my steep learning curve. I promise they will get better, but after 2 years on this already, I was really not up to re-recording them all :/
> 
> Hope you're all still enjoying yourselves :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 18:51

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i6gtcgtig8rjj6g/Chapter_26.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	27. Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> Off to SupaNova today, expect to come home with marvel goods :D  
> Enjoy chapter 27!

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 18:14

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0v9fojjau94094n/Chapter_27.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	28. Infiltrate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!  
> Chapter 28 for your perusal :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 17:07

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cocec616r6whzzj/Chapter_28.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	29. Flight Of The Phoenix Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!   
> Almost missed this update, but made by a whisker.  
> Enjoy.

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 20:05

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pv1y4grc3v6y2gf/Chapter_29.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	30. Flight Of The Phoenix Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Hope you're all still enjoying the ride :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 19:43

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8vtubc7kz6s94ab/Chapter_30.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	31. A Penny For Your Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the link should be up and running now.
> 
> Super smartie over here forgot to paste the link in -_-' .
> 
> Thank you to those who let me know something was amiss :)  
> Enjoy!

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 19:54

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/buc1skdxmcm1dpw/Chapter_31.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	32. A Nickle For Your Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 21:10

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k69vo1195584ce5/Chapter_32.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	33. House Arrest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again!  
> Can't tell you how happy I am that you are all enjoying this. Warms the cockles of my Frostiron heart <3
> 
> Enjoy chapter 33 :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 25:10

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w2w3kq3z916nizl/Chapter_33.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	34. Drongo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY!!!
> 
> I saw the update reminder for my other audio fic and dismissed it without looking to check if both were due. Then just now I got suspicious that it seemed like a while since I last updated this one.
> 
> My very sincere apologies guys, but here is the Drongo you deserve (finally).

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 19:03

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ydeijcy8vpj2zzd/Chapter_34.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	35. Desert Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> I guess the silver lining of a missed update is two in three days? 
> 
> Enjoy :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 19:47

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pxq5hq5earta4ox/Chapter_35.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	36. Plot And Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> Glad you're still with me :)
> 
> Also would like to say that your comments have made me so incredibly happy, I'm glad you are enjoying this story as much as I am.
> 
> Here's your next fix!

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 23:47

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0mi0wx4z6rg3n0g/Chapter_36.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	37. Escape From Akaar Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All!  
> Here you go :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 20:49

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2eb1l7lxh6bd6cb/Chapter_37.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	38. Escape From Akaar Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, hope you all have a good weekend :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

**Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 21:53

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ii92p247dfakwja/Chapter_38.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	39. Ghosts Of Deeds Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Nearly missed this update as I was avidly reading another fic, tension was high.  
> But never fear, an update is here! XD

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 20:38

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/06up9sc0wtar4s6/Chapter_39.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	40. Siege

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> Hope the world is treating you well :)  
> Here's my bit to forward that :D

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 21:29

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/e19za49bsoy1ggf/Chapter_40.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	41. Stand Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have (hopefully) fixed the download file for this chapter.
> 
> If any one tries to download it, please let me know how you go :)
> 
> If you succeed, enjoy!

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 22:09

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ewwhe1vk6w6z1tq/Chapter_41.3.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	42. Damage Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, still uploading on my phone but I'm home now so going to see about this computer nonsense soon.
> 
> In the mean time, enjoy!

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 22:29

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ulv206hnvdzx78f/Chapter_42.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	43. Not Undeserving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> My computer has gone to the doctors, send it healthful thoughts for me?
> 
> Also, for anyone who had issues with chapter 41 I have resaved the link. Hopefully that will fix whatever it's issue was.
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Edit: Looks like I will need my computer to fix chapter 41.  
> With that in mind, I will not be able to post any more chapters until it is repaired.  
> Will let you know as soon as we're up and running again.

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 39:11

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rsy335idgia98lt/Chapter_43.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	44. Just Another Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, back again with a semi-functioning computer which is still an improvement on last week so I'm calling it a win!
> 
> Enjoy xx
> 
> Edit: Got impatient and accidentally linked 45 instead of 44. Fixed.

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 21:52

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/s8i27q0tm3lvem4/Chapter_44.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	45. Marching On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> For anyone who was super speedy and downloaded chapter 45 from my incorrect link in chapter 44 before it was fixed, my apologies.  
> This has been corrected and chapter 44 is now right to go but at least 10 people got to it before I did.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy chapter 45 :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

**Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 20:35

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lkwuorb4b4vrp14/Chapter_45.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	46. Hatchet Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday All!
> 
> I have to say I am very fond of this part of the story, my little purple heart adores the new addition.
> 
> Enjoy! xx

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 26.17

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/de9bjm4p7qvr1ue/Chapter_46.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	47. Hatchet Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> Hope you're having a good (long) weekend ;)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Side note: I am almost finished another story! Will probably start posting this week.

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 24:17

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/o45smmg2hfrns0c/Chapter_47.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	48. Hatchet Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all :)
> 
> Hatchet's grand entry continues!  
> Enjoy xx

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 20:55

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ql8g0k800b5qrvj/Chapter_48.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	49. Discord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all :)
> 
> Hope life is treating you well, wherever your are.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

**Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 22:36

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/94n0tgl1nkyz8cb/Chapter_49.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	50. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE HAVE REACHED THE HALF WAY POINT!!!!!  
> *tosses confetti*
> 
> I hope you're all enjoying this ride as much as I am :)
> 
> Happy Ace week!
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

 **Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 21:43

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hanc26z9zc5yizu/Chapter_50.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	51. Hear my friend, I am silent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Happy Saturday to you :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Bend Around The Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550896/chapters/981409)

**Author:** [Scyllaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya)

**Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

**Length:** 22:57

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6cheanqkemg1xcq/Chapter_51.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


End file.
